


A kiss with a fist is better than none (Français)

by ThaliaBubble



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Funny, Gen, Humor, Magic, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Surprises, Truth, cat lover, je vais poster bientôt, promis, purr
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2019-10-02 22:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17272403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaliaBubble/pseuds/ThaliaBubble
Summary: La narratrice va avoir une drôle de surprise en se couchant avec son chat. Mais pas forcément désagréable. C'est le début d'un drôle de duo et de beaucoup d'aventures.





	1. Everybody wants to be a cat

« Loki ? Loki ! »

Avec l’élégance vocale d’une poissonnière, je continue à appeler mon chat pendant quelques minutes avant de rendre les armes et d’accepter qu’il puisse faire sa vie ailleurs, probablement sous un meuble. C’est souvent comme ça, il ne se montre jamais quand j’ai du temps à lui accorder ; évidemment, c’est tellement plus amusant de venir s’affaler sur mon ordinateur ou mes livres quand je travaille. Ça m’apprendra à lui donner le nom du dieu de la malice. C’est d’ailleurs quelque chose qui surprend toujours mes amis, surtout après les évènements d’il y a quelques années, les aliens, tout ça… 

C’est peut-être parce que j’adore ce genre d’histoires, ou parce que j’ai trop lu de fanfics de Slothbaby, mais je ne peux pas m’empêcher de penser que Loki –le vrai, pas mon chat- n’était pas totalement coupable dans la destruction de Manhattan. Je veux dire, c’était quand même particulièrement bourrin comme approche, pas vraiment le genre du dieu de la malice et des coups fourrés. Sans mauvaise plaisanterie, il est plutôt du genre à attaquer par derrière, non ? Ajoutons à cela qu’il est loin d’être laid et on comprendra aisément que je sois un peu, un tout petit peu fan. Il a du style, c’est indéniable. 

Machinalement, je range les restes de mon repas tout en écoutant la télévision parler une énième fois des Avengers et de comment ils ont mis fin à ce que les médias appellent « L’Ashpocalypse ». Je n’ai pas fait partie de ceux qui ont disparu mais ça a été une période extrêmement sombre. Heureusement, à présent, tout est fini et c’est tant mieux. Comme pas mal de monde, je refuse de trop y penser, préfère laisser ça derrière moi et avancer. Il ne s’agit pas de fermer les yeux mais…bref, je n’ai pas envie d’en parler, tout est bien qui finit bien et on n’a pas eu à déplorer trop de pertes. 

Mes pieds nus font un drôle de bruit sur le lino, j’aime bien imaginer que ce sont des ventouses qui collent au sol comme si j’étais une pieuvre. Oui, on a les délires qu’on peut. D’une main, je pousse la porte de la salle de bain tout en faisant défiler une playlist Youtube de ma composition. Comme je vis seule et n’aime pas le silence, mon appartement est toujours rempli de musique, que ce soit du Powerwolf, du Katy Perry ou des musiques de films. Bien que dotée d’un grand sens de l’humour, j’évite de mettre le thème de Psychose quand je suis sous la douche, c’est ma seule règle. Nonchalamment allongé sur le tapis, Loki me regarde entrer avant de poursuivre sa toilette, lustrant son pelage noir avec soin. 

« Tu viens me tenir compagnie ? Voyeur… »

Qu’il reste là ne me gêne pas, je suis habituée aux paires d’yeux avec tous les posters qui ornent ma chambre. J’enjambe le rebord de la baignoire et fais glisser le rideau, non sans avoir tiré la langue à mon pervers de chat, ça lui apprendra. Chantonnant à voix basse pour éviter de déranger mes voisins (il est déjà tard), je profite de l’eau chaude au maximum avant de ressortir et de m’enrouler dans une serviette, prête à aller dormir. Le chat n’a pas bougé, me contemplant toujours comme s’il était maître en sa demeure, ce qui ne l’empêche pas de ronronner lorsque je lui caresse la tête et le câline comme une vieille gâteuse avant de le prendre dans mes bras et de l’emporter dans ma chambre. Certains n’apprécient pas que leur animal s’installe sur le lit mais comme Loki ne perd pas trop de poils et qu’il ne ramène jamais de puces, ça ne me dérange pas de partager. 

Pour gagner du temps, je jette la serviette sur une chaise et me glisse directement sous la couette pour enfiler mon pyjama. Tant qu’à être nue, je préfère être au chaud. Quelques contorsions plus tard, je suis prête à dormir. J’ai bien fermé la porte, toutes les lumières sont éteintes, j’ai une grosse couette bien chaude et le chat ronronne déjà dans mon dos….que demander de mieux ?

« Bonne nuit, Loki »

Je ferme les yeux, commence à m’enfoncer dans les brumes du sommeil tout en pensant à mille choses en même temps : la visite de ma mère le week-end prochain, mon travail, les courses à faire, le prochain film que je vais aller voir, la sensation des bras autour de ma taille…  
Attendez….QUOI ?!

Revenant quelque peu à la réalité, je fronce les sourcils et glisse une main vers ma hanche, certaine de ne sentir que mon pyjama et rien d’autre, comme c’est souvent le cas lorsque l’on rêve éveillée. Mes doigts effleurent quelque chose de chaud et de dur posé sur mon ventre : une main ! C’est un cauchemar, un simple cauchemar, ça arrive… J’ouvre les yeux en continuant de tâter doucement cette main qui n’est certainement pas à moi mais qui est bien impolie de s’inviter comme ça. Main reliée à un bras qui entoure ma taille. Si c’est un rêve érotique, il commence trèèèèès bizarrement. Mais si ça se trouve, c’est vraiment juste ça, un rêve. J’ai dû trop manger et ça provoque des réactions bizarres dans mon cerveau. Je savais qu’il ne fallait pas manger ce yaourt, la date de péremption était dépassée depuis longtemps. 

« C’est un yaourt, rien qu’un yaourt », je me mets à me répéter mentalement, sans vraiment savoir si ça a le moindre sens. C’est alors qu’un souffle chaud vient se poser sur ma nuque, faisant se tendre tout mon corps comme un arc. C’est là que je me rends compte qu’une masse dure est collée dans mon dos. Ce n’est pas le mur, ce n’est pas le chat. Oh merde… 

D’un seul coup, je me retourne et envoie mon bras en arrière, histoire de savoir une bonne fois pour toutes si je vais taper le vide ou quelque chose. Mon poing heurte une joue et le bras inconnu quitte ma hanche en même temps qu’un corps tombe du lit avec un juron. La douleur dans ma main m’apprend que je suis réveillée. Merde, c’est pas un rêve, c’est pas un rêve ! 

Mes doigts mettent un moment à retrouver l’interrupteur mais ils parviennent finalement à allumer la lumière, parce que je refuse d’être une de ces gourdes de film d’horreur qui décident de rester dans le noir. Dans l’optique de me protéger de mon agresseur, j’attrape le premier truc qui me tombe sous la main : une peluche. Sérieux ?

« C’est quoi ce bordel ?! »

Délicate, posée, féminine… Je me redresse comme je peux sur le matelas, mon mini Sherlock brandi en une vaine menace, et détaille enfin l’intrus. La première chose qui me saute aux yeux, c’est qu’il est nu. Bizarrement, c’est le genre de détail qui prend de l’importance à deux heures du matin, quand on vit seule. Ensuite, et c’est probablement pire que la nudité, je crois reconnaître de qui il s’agit. 

« Loki ?! LE Loki d’Asgard ! »

A la crainte succède la surprise, c’est beaucoup trop surréaliste pour que je sois effrayée. De quoi devrais-je avoir peur de toute façon ? Il est nu et moi pas.  
Le jeune homme se relève et m’adresse un grand sourire comme si de rien était, comme s’il ne s’agissait que d’un tour de magie somme toute assez prévisible. Je guetterais presque un « tada ». Suffoquée par le choc, je balbutie vainement avant que la colère ne monte et ne rende mes propos plus intelligibles. 

« Mais qu’est-ce que….Qu’est-ce que vous faites ici ? Qu’est-ce…oh merde, couvrez-vous ! »

Je lui jette ma couette en essayant de ne pas trop regarder vers…le bas, attendant des explications que le dieu ne semble pas vouloir donner de lui-même. Ça peut paraître curieux mais j’aimerais bien savoir ce qu’un dieu asgardien vient faire dans mon appartement, nu comme un ver et l’air content de lui. Il ne se presse d’ailleurs pas, enroule la couverture autour de ses hanches pour ensuite s’installer sur une chaise, à deux doigts de faire un remake de Basic Instinct. Je repose la peluche sur le lit –elle ne servait à rien de toute façon- et fixe le nouveau venu avec tout le courroux dont je suis capable. Tâche rendue difficile par la vision de ses muscles fins et de ses yeux moqueurs, il est sexy… 

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? »

Inutile de développer ma question, je crois qu’elle englobe tout le bordel ambiant. Loki -bon sang, c’est lui !- s’installe confortablement avant de me sourire, le genre de sourire charmeur qui doit être sa marque de fabrique. 

« Mais vous m’avez appelé… C’est vous qui m’avez invité à dormir avec vous. »

Il a l’air tellement fier de lui, le salaud ! Comme si j’avais fait ça ! N’importe quoi … Vous me voyez dire « viens Loki, viens dormir avec moi » ?! Le seul Loki dans ma vie, c’est mon chat… Oh non…  
Tout mon fil de pensée doit se lire sur mon visage parce que le jeune homme éclate de rire en hochant la tête, croisant les bras sur son torse avec nonchalance.

« Miaou »

Mon oreiller manque sa tête de quelques centimètres, s’écrase avec un bruit mou contre le mur avant de choir au sol. 

« Vous avez pris la place de mon chat ?! Vous êtes sérieux ?! »

Pour le coup, j’ai crié mais je m’en fiche de réveiller les voisins, c’est totalement incroyable comme histoire. Rien que cette phrase sonne ridicule. Le pire, c’est que l’autre couillon est loin de nier et plus je le regarde, plus je me rends compte qu’effectivement, il y a un petit air. La façon de me fixer surtout, avec attention, comme quand mon chat attend une caresse ou que je me promène devant lui. Attendez… Ça veut dire que c’était lui dans la salle de bain ?! J’ai été nue devant le dieu de la malice ! C’est une mauvaise blague, je vais me réveiller…

\- Oh merde…. Espèce de pervers ! Vous m’avez regardé sous la douche !  
\- Et pas que. Vous êtes plutôt impudique quand vous vous croyez seule.  
\- Ça fait combien de temps ?  
\- Un mois.  
\- Un mois ?!

Je m’affaisse sur le matelas, fouillant dans ma mémoire pour me souvenir d’évènements marquants mais rien ne me vient. J’ai payé mon loyer, il n’y a pas eu d’attaque de super-vilain, rien de majeur en tout cas. Mon chat s’est perdu… Alors c’est là ! C’est à ce moment-là qu’il y a eu échange ! Et moi, j’y pense comme si c’était normal….  
Profitant de mon silence, Loki s’explique, les yeux pétillants d’un amusement qui m’agace.

« Lorsque Thanos a attaqué le vaisseau des asgardiens, je me suis fait passer pour mort et j’ai fui comme j’ai pu. Ça n’a pas été facile et j’ai pas mal erré avant d’échouer sur Terre, dans une contrée appelée le Népal. J’ai finalement réussi à arriver ici, fatigué, sans vraiment savoir ce que j’allais faire. Et voilà que je vous entends m’appeler, ou du moins, appeler votre chat. C’était une façon simple d’avoir le gîte et le couvert. »

Ça a l’air tellement simple et normal quand c’est lui qui le dit… Son frère aurait proposé de me dédommager, lui. C’est marrant comme maintenant que Loki est devant moi, j’ai moins envie de le voir. Oh bon sang, j’espère que je n’ai pas parlé de lui devant….bah, ce que je pensais être mon chat…  
Le rouge me monte aux joues pendant un bref instant avant que je ne me reprenne. Il vaut mieux que je garde la tête froide au maximum. Même si c’est la merde la plus totale… Allez, reprends-toi. De mon air le plus assuré, je me redresse de toute ma hauteur (ce qui n’est pas grand) et regarde le dieu droit dans les yeux en espérant conserver mon calme au maximum face à ce fantasme ambulant. 

« Ecoutez…on… Bon, vous n’avez pas l’air de pouvoir ou de vouloir repartir d’où vous venez alors va falloir cohabiter. Mais ne vous changez plus en chat. Et ne me regardez plus jamais sous la douche ! On va vous trouver des vêtements et….et vous allez me rendre mon chat. Une fois que ce sera fait, nous verrons. »

Ais-je été claire ? Aucune idée mais il faudra bien parce que je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir exprimer les choses plus simplement. J’aurais pu lui dire de partir. J’aurais dû. Mais je n’y ai pas pensé. Une partie de moi espère trouver une petite compensation à cette situation, il a probablement les moyens de se faire pardonner… 

« Ça me convient »

Loki se lève et me tend la main avec son air le plus innocent, laissant retomber la couette qui était pourtant bien pratique pour que je garde les idées claires. Et merde, je crois bien que j’ai pris un dieu comme colocataire.


	2. Face to face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ou les conséquences d'une nuit étrange... On a toujours des surprises au matin.  
> Loki et la narratrice vont bien être obligés de cohabiter mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne se testent pas. Une compétition risque de s'engager, à celui qui fera plier l'autre en premier et la narratrice n'est pas prête à accepter sagement la situation.

Une partie de moi hésite fortement à lui serrer la main, pour différentes raisons. La première, c’est que je n’ai absolument pas confiance en Loki et on me donnerait assez facilement raison. La seconde, c’est que je fixe obstinément le plafond et que pour viser sa main, il faudrait baisser les yeux vers…son absence totale de pudeur ! Néanmoins, j’aimerais éviter de vexer un dieu qui peut potentiellement me changer en stylo ou en carpe alors il faudra bien que je la lui serre. La main. 

De mon hésitation, l’intrus ne perd pas une miette et quand j’accepte enfin de sceller notre accord, il pousse le vice jusqu’à déposer un rapide baiser sur mes doigts, comme si j’allais tomber en pâmoison devant son charme ravageur. Pff… Je plisse les yeux et feule légèrement, une réaction qui paraissait plus menaçante dans ma tête mais qui apparaît totalement ridicule. Pour ma défense, il doit être 3h du matin, mes pensées ne sont pas claires. Merde…je vais être dans un état lamentable demain !

« Maintenant, laissez-moi dormir, j’ai une longue journée et il est hors de question que je la commence la tête dans le… que je la commence fatiguée. »

L’air résolu, je m’apprête à me recoucher quand je m’aperçois que la couette jonche toujours le sol et que mon nouveau colocataire ne semble pas vouloir la ramasser. Tâchant de conserver une attitude un minimum digne, je m’accroupis, le regard rivé sur le tissu et non sur les chevilles près de mon visage, encore moins sur les jambes fermes qui se trouvent au-dessus. Quant au reste, hors de question d’y songer ne serait-ce qu’une seconde. Inutile de préciser que, lorsque je me relève, je suis rouge comme une tomate sous le regard pétillant d’un dieu de la malice qui doit s’amuser comme un fou. Alors que je m’allonge sur le matelas en lui tournant le dos, j’entends Loki s’approcher comme pour se caler de nouveau contre moi. Il croit vraiment qu’il va dormir avec moi ?! Jamais….enfin, plus jamais ! 

« NON ! Le canapé est dans l’autre pièce. Je ne vous montre pas, vous connaissez les lieux. »

Rageuse, je rabats la couette sur moi pour couper court et attend de l’avoir entendu quitter la pièce pour pousser un soupir. C’est totalement irréel…et catastrophique !

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mon réveil sonne et je me redresse avec difficulté, les cheveux dans la figure et la tête vrombissante d’un drôle de rêve que j’ai fait, le genre tellement invraisemblable qu’on décide de ne plus y penser. Tout ce que je peux dire, c’est que je ne verrai plus jamais mon chat de la même façon. D’ailleurs, il doit être en train d’attendre après ses croquettes. Attendez…

Les souvenirs de la nuit me reviennent brusquement –cette formulation est très ambiguë- et étrangement, ça ne me fait pas plus réagir que ça. Une sorte de lassitude m’envahit, probablement parce que je viens de sortir du lit et qu’il me faut toujours un peu de temps avant d’être opérationnelle. En plus, je me suis déjà énervée hier, ça n’a pas mené à grand-chose. Il va falloir gérer la situation avec flegme, mettre ce dieu dehors le plus tôt possible pour pouvoir retrouver une vie normale. Oui, ça va le faire. Aucune raison qu’il s’éternise de toute façon, pas ici, pas avec moi. 

Ensommeillée, je m’enveloppe dans un gilet et passe dans le salon-cuisine, quelque peu curieuse de voir si mon visiteur n’a pas disparu pendant mon sommeil. Mais non, il est sur le canapé, seulement couvert par ce qui semble être mon manteau. Ok, je ne pourrai plus jamais le remettre. Pas sans penser à ce qu’il a caché. J’hésite à réveiller violemment l’importun pour me venger un peu, vais chercher la flute à bec de mes années collège. Une petite cacophonie au réveil, c’est toujours sympa, non ? L’air sournois, je m’approche sans un bruit du canapé, l’arme du crime serrée dans ma main et prête à servir ma vengeance. Mais je ne l’utilise pas. A la place, je me surprends à observer mon nouveau colocataire et à me demander combien de gens ont pu le voir comme ça, endormi, calme et…inoffensif. Probablement assez peu mais c’est un spectacle particulier, il serait presque touchant. Presque…

Un magnifique Si bien strident retentit lorsque je souffle dans la flûte avec un plaisir non dissimulé, très fière au fond de pouvoir lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Loki sursaute et ouvre les yeux, hagard, me jette un regard choqué qui me remplit de bonheur. Ça lui apprendra à venir squatter mon appart, non mais !  
Bien trop vite à mon goût, le dieu se reprend et me lance un regard appuyé avant de s’étirer longuement, me rappelant par quel stratagème il est parvenu à se glisser chez moi et jusque dans mon lit. C’est vrai que je retrouve le félin en lui, en observant bien. D’ailleurs, je l’observe peut-être trop bien, il faudrait que je m’occupe du petit-déjeuner. Il ne faudrait pas que mon invité meurt de faim… Vous me sentez rouler des yeux, là ?

Tandis que mes toasts cuisent, je commence à réfléchir à comment me débarrasser de cet invité trop encombrant. Le livrer aux Avengers me semble la solution la plus logique mais encore faut-il parvenir à l’amener jusqu’à eux. Ce n’est pas comme dans les contes, je ne sais pas comment le maintenir sous la forme d’un chat pour l’enfermer dans une caisse. Il faudrait que j’y réfléchisse. 

Après avoir enfilé mon manteau (heureusement long), Loki se lève et commence à regarder avec beaucoup d’intérêt le contenu de mon appartement, de ma collection de DVD aux rares photos exposées. Il a pourtant eu un bon moment pour faire le tour du propriétaire, non ? Dire qu’il m’a vu dans des situations extrêmement personnelles… Nonchalamment, il joue avec un papier d’emballage, l’air extrêmement amusé par quelque chose. Le problème, c’est qu’il donne clairement l’impression de se moquer de moi, et même si c’est peut-être son expression naturelle, j’apprécie assez peu qu’il se paye ma tête dès le matin. Ou l’après-midi. A toute heure du jour ou de la nuit en fait. 

« C’est le papier de bonbon qui vous fait rire ? Il vous en faut peu… »

« Non, je songeais que vous étiez la créature la plus pathétique que j’ai jamais rencontré. Toutes ces soirées, vautrée devant la Tv, à engloutir des paquets entiers de M&M’s… »

Mais quel enfoiré… J’ouvre la bouche pour lui répliquer quelque chose de cinglant mais me retiens au dernier moment. Pas par honte mais justement parce que ça ne me touche pas. En quoi rester chez soi tranquillement est avilissant ? Franchement, j’adore ces plans à trois : la TV, du chocolat et moi. Alors il peut bien penser ce qu’il veut, petit con de dieu moyenâgeux… Je me contente de hausser les épaules pour montrer que j’assume totalement et le regarde droit dans les yeux tout en continuant de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Quelque chose comme de la surprise passe sur le visage du jeune homme, comme s’il était content de ma réaction. Peut-être que ce n’était pas le fond de sa pensée mais une simple tentative pour me déstabiliser. Peu importe. 

Les toasts me brûlent les doigts et je les lâche plus que je ne les pose sur l’assiette avant de récupérer jus de fruit, café et beurre pour tout disposer sur la petite table. C’est marrant comme, même face à un dieu asgardien, on garde les habitudes du quotidien. Rien ne m’empêchera de déguster le premier repas de la journée. 

« Tenez, le petit déjeuner est servi. »

Le contenu de la gamelle fait un petit bruit mouillé quand je la pose sous le nez de Loki avec un sourire innocent. Quoi ? Jusqu’ici, il a toujours mangé de la pâté, pourquoi changer ? Berk…rien que d’y penser, j’ai la nausée, c’est vraiment un truc qui me répugne, l’odeur, la texture, tout dans la pâté me dégoûte et j’évite d’en acheter le plus possible. Mais comme toute célibataire vivant avec un animal, je ne peux rien refuser à mon chat. En plus, ça me permet un petit plaisir cruel ce matin alors je ne regrette rien. Loki a un rire et repousse la gamelle du bout des doigts avant de se servir du café, parfaitement à l’aise. 

« Sous cette forme, je préfère les repas plus…conventionnels. »

« Oh mais vous n’avez pas à faire le timide devant moi, voyons, » je lui réplique avec un grand sourire, « je vous ai bien vu faire votre toilette et avec application. »

Et cette pensée me hantera probablement pendant un petit moment. L’impudeur des chats est une chose mais quand le chat n’en est pas vraiment un, ça pousse à tout remettre en perspective… 

« Il n’y a aucun mal à être souple », répond le squatteur en se penchant pour attraper un toast et le mordre avec un grand sourire, ses prunelles vertes pétillant de malice. Mon pauvre manteau peine à remplir son office et chaque mouvement menace de dévoiler ce que je n’ai absolument aucune envie de revoir. Entre ça et sa remarque des plus équivoques, j’ai l’impression d’abriter un obsédé sexuel, le genre exhibitionniste en cavale. 

Un long silence s’installe et nous mangeons sans plus rien échanger comme paroles ni même nous regarder. Les prochains jours risquent d’être mouvementés, au moins le temps que je trouve une solution à ce petit souci de colocation. Loki doit probablement préparer un plan pour repartir alors ça m’arrange. Il faut juste que je lui trouve des vêtements, que je le vire de chez moi à grands coups de pied aux fesses et que je récupère mon chat. Ça peut paraître idiot mais j’y tiens. 

« Quand est-ce que vous me rendrez mon Loki ? »

« Patience, laissez-moi finir mon repas. Vous, les humains, vous êtes d’une impatience ! Pour un animal en plus… »

« Dixit celui qui a eu un poulain à huit pattes. D’ailleurs, qu’est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête ? Une envie irrépressible de vous taper le bel étalon du voisin ? »

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, le visage du dieu s’assombrit d’une once de gêne et il pince les lèvres avec une grimace. Depuis le temps que je veux connaître le fin mot de cette histoire, voilà une belle occasion de l’embêter, ne serait-ce qu’un peu. Loki crache sa réponse avec un grognement, visiblement encore honteux de ce qui est devenu une légende.

« J’étais bourré… Ça vous arrive jamais de faire des trucs que vous regrettez quand vous êtes saoule ? » 

« Nan….pas au point de tomber enceinte. Surtout d’un cheval. Mais on a les fantasmes qu'on peut.»

Et toc ! Extrêmement fière d’avoir rabattu son caquet au dieu de la malice, je me lève et lui décoche mon plus beau sourire d’enfoirée. Après ça, il devrait un peu mieux comprendre qu’il n’a pas affaire à une petite paysanne craintive et en adoration devant lui. Pour moi, c’est juste un extraterrestre, comme E.T ou Yoda mais en moins fripé, non mais. Cette cohabitation sera rock n’ roll mais il est hors de question que je me laisse marcher sur les pieds. Un air de guitare électrique en tête, je quitte la table pour aller m’habiller, me sentant badass et prête à régler cette situation comme une chef. Les asgardiens, je les gère.  
Du moins, j'espère...


	3. Devine qui vient dîner...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il faut penser à renvoyer Loki d'où il vient et à l'empêcher de se promener tout nu comme un enfant de 3 ans. Mais alors que les deux colocataires tentent de réfléchir posément, une visite imprévue risque de les perturber...et de faire voler en éclats la minuscule bulle de calme qui s'était créée.

Malgré mon regain d’assurance, je m’empresse de bloquer la porte de ma chambre avec une chaise, juste au cas où l’autre plaisantin aurait envie de me rendre visite au pire moment. Techniquement, il m’a déjà vu m’habiller mais je préfère tenter d’effacer ce genre de détail de mon esprit pour le moment. Je récupère les premières fringues disponibles –après les avoir reniflé, évidemment- et me prépare rapidement. Inutile de me prendre la tête pour si peu. 

Trouver de quoi vêtir Loki apparaît en revanche bien plus complexe. D’abord parce que c’est un homme et ensuite, parce que nous n’avons pas vraiment….le même format. Peut-être qu’une de mes robes lui plairait… oui, ça lui irait sûrement à merveille. J’éclate de rire toute seule en imaginant ce grand brun avec un bustier et une jupe virevoltante, ça va me faire la journée. Riant encore, je ramasse quelques vêtements et repousse la chaise pour retourner au salon.

« Je dépose de quoi vous couvrir sur la table, c’est tout ce que j’ai. »

M’attendant à trouver mon invité indésirable encore enveloppé dans mon manteau (voire pire, sans le manteau), je sursaute donc de surprise en le voyant habillé d’un costard sombre. Où est-ce qu’il a trouvé ça ? A moins qu’il ne soit parti faire du shopping pendant mon absence, il a dû le voler chez un voisin. Ou alors…

« Attendez, c’est une illusion, c’est ça ? »

Nullement gêné, le jeune homme s’autorise un petit tour sur lui-même pour que je puisse admirer son costume sous toutes les coutures. C’est vrai que ça lui va bien…il ne manque pas de classe. Mais ce n’est pas pour ça que je vais accepter qu’il se promène tout nu. 

« Ça vous plait ? » 

« N….non ! Enfin si mais non ! Je sais pertinemment que vous n’êtes pas vraiment habillé et ça va me perturber toute la journée alors enfilez ça. Gardez votre faux costume si vous voulez mais je veux vous savoir…couvert. »

Sans attendre de réponse, je lui jette le pantalon de jogging et le t-shirt que j’avais récupérés pour lui et me retourne pour lui laisser le temps de se changer. Guettant le moment où je pourrai de nouveau lui faire face, je fixe une étagère en tachant de penser à des choses neutres. C’est alors que je vois une petite boule de poils foncer dans mes jambes avant de ronronner avec force. Loki ! Enfin, mon Loki. 

« Kiki ! »

Le félin semble tout content de me retrouver et surtout, il n’a pas l’air plus traumatisé que ça, c’est rassurant. Aussi heureuse qu’une mère récupérant son enfant, je le prends dans mes bras pour le câliner tout mon saoul, le laissant me donner des petits coups de tête. 

« Un accord est un accord, je vous rends votre chat, et en bonne santé »

« Merci. »

Je me retourne, quelque peu adoucie par le retour de mon précieux animal de compagnie. Il va bien, c’est l’essentiel et maintenant qu’il est de retour, je suis un peu moins en colère. Peut-être que la cohabitation se passera bien, pour peu que je reste sur mes gardes. Loki a l’air de bonne foi mais je me méfie tout de même, il est du genre à jouer les innocents pour mieux poignarder, non ? 

Pour l’heure, le dieu de la malice ne semble pas bien menaçant dans ses nouveaux vêtements, surtout avec ce t-shirt Skyrim (le plus grand que j’ai pu trouver) qui tombe bizarrement. Est-ce que je prends un malin plaisir à le ridiculiser ? Probablement. Mais avouez que ça fait du bien. Il ne reste d’ailleurs pas longtemps en jogging, faisant réapparaître son costume entièrement noir qui lui va tout de même mieux. Il est temps d’avoir une discussion sérieuse, je suppose. 

« Comment puis-je vous aider à repartir…là où vous voulez ? »

Le plus logique serait qu’il retourne sur Asgard mais peut-être qu’il n’en a pas envie… Loki joue un bref instant avec ses boutons de manchette, semblant réfléchir sérieusement à la question. Se pourrait-il qu’il n’en ait aucune idée ? Non, ça m’étonnerait, il a un plan derrière la tête, il en a toujours un. 

« Il existe un sortilège permettant d’ouvrir un portail menant aux autres mondes de l’Yggdrasil. »

« Ce n’est pas un peu…aléatoire ? »

« Si mais c’est plus amusant comme ça. Si vous me conduisez au bon endroit, je pourrai ouvrir ce portail et vous n’entendrez plus parler de moi. »

« Et c’est où, ce bon endroit ? »

« En Floride, à Sainte Augustine »

Rien que ça, la Floride. Et pourquoi pas la Transylvanie ?! Les choses ne sont jamais simples... Loki s’apprête à donner plus d’explications lorsque l’on frappe à ma porte avec enthousiasme. Merde, qui ça peut être ? Je n’attends personne.

« Viens m’ouvrir, je sais que tu es debout ! »

Janet… Si Dolores Ombrage et Rita Skeeter avaient eu un enfant, ce serait elle, ma voisine atrocement collante et bavarde qui ne manque jamais une occasion de venir me déballer ses malheurs et tous les ragots dès que l’envie lui en prend. Si jamais elle voit que j’ai accueilli un dieu chez moi, je peux dire adieu à toute tranquillité. 

« Allez vous planquer dans ma chambre ! Vite, vite, vite ! »

Totalement paniquée, je pousse sans ménagement le jeune homme jusque dans ma chambre dont je referme la porte en une scène digne d’un vaudeville. Qu’il ne se plaigne pas, j’aurais pu le cacher dans un placard. Certains diraient que je manque cruellement de respect envers une divinité mais pour l’heure, je m’en fiche royalement. Il faut à tout prix que je fasse partir ma voisine et ce dans les plus brefs délais. C’est une commère doublée d’une fouineuse, heureusement que mon « invité » n’a rien pu laisser traîner de suspect (à part des boules de poils ?). 

Bon, quand faut y aller…autant en finir rapidement. Tentant de dissimuler ma nervosité, je m’en vais ouvrir, collant un sourire enthousiaste et parfaitement minable sur mon visage. 

« Janet ! Comment vas- … »

« Ma chérie, tu en as mis du temps pour ouvrir ! J’ai cru que j’allais sécher sur le paillasson. A croire que tu ne voulais pas me voir. Hahaha, je plaisante, je sais bien que c’est faux. Ah, mais tu as une mine affreuse…Franchement, c’est dommage d’être aussi négligée à ton âge. On pourrait croire que je suis ta petite sœur. Mais en même temps, c’est vrai que j’ai un style de vie très sain… »

Comme un ouragan qui passerait sur moi, ma chère voisine m’envoie balader dans un flot de paroles ininterrompu, me poussant légèrement pour entrer et jeter son manteau sur une chaise comme si elle était chez elle. Déjà fatiguée alors qu’elle vient à peine d’arriver, je soupire et serre les dents le temps de retrouver mon calme (penser chatons, lever de soleil, chocolat, Netflix…je suis zen) avant d’aller chercher de quoi faire du thé. J’ai laissé le monstre entrer chez moi et ce n’est pas l’Asgardien dans ma chambre…

A demi étendue sur le canapé (ne me laisse pas de place surtout), Janet regarde les alentours d’un œil faussement nonchalant mais que je sais oh combien dangereux et à l’affut du moindre indice. Le léger pincement de ses lèvres m’indique qu’elle fait chou blanc. Tant mieux. J’arrive avec son thé, trouve une petite place assise sur un accoudoir tandis que la Reine de Saba semble réfléchir. Une lueur mauvaise s’allume dans ses petits yeux porcins, elle tient quelque chose. 

« Tu sais - et ma petite chérie, ne crois surtout pas que je t’espionne ou que je te juge, tu sais bien que je t’adore et que tu peux mener la vie que tu entends, aussi dévergondée soit-elle, après tout, tu n’es pas baptisée donc tu es vouée à l’Enfer- il me semble t’avoir entendu parler avec beaucoup de véhémence cette nuit…tu étais avec ton petit copain ? »

Le regard oblique qu’elle me lance ferait pâlir de jalousie un membre de l’Inquisition espagnole. Ça manque totalement de subtilité mais ça suffit pour me déstabiliser un court instant. Peut-être parce que les images de la veille remontent dans ma mémoire et que la scène aurait pu porter à confusion pour un œil extérieur. Je lève les yeux au ciel, cherchant un mensonge assez habile pour expliquer mes éclats de voix nocturnes. Dire que je suis possédée, ça marche ? 

« Aucun petit copain, je te le répète assez souvent. Je mourrai seule et mon chat mangera mes restes. » Oh, mais je la tiens, mon excuse. « D’ailleurs, j’étais avec Loki hier soir. Il a voulu mettre le bazar et je l’ai un peu grondé… Désolée pour le bruit… »

Parfait, ça convient très bien, Janet me prend déjà pour une vieille fille à chats alors autant ne pas la détromper. Une petite tête moustachue pointe le bout de son nez et j’accueille mon alibi avec joie, sachant l’autre Loki (l’imposteur, le méchant, le non-chat) dans ma chambre. D’un geste, je l’invite à venir s’installer sur mes genoux et il ne se fait pas prier, permettant de créer un remake de la Vierge à l’Enfant devant ma voisine qui semble déçue par cette explication. Désolée Janet, tu ne peux pas trouver des potins partout. 

« Oh…hum…je suis surtout désolée pour toi. C’est si triste de t’entendre parler toute seule, la nuit, sans personne pour te prendre dans ses bras. Mais si tu es heureuse comme ça, ma petite chérie, c’est l’essentiel, certaines vies sont vides mais agréables. »

Depuis le temps qu’elle me balance ce genre de petites remarques, ça ne me touche plus alors je lui souris gentiment et câline mon chat avec joie, un peu pour appuyer mon excuse mais surtout parce que ça fait du bien, ça détend. Après un mois de séparation, il n’est pas rancunier et me grimpe à moitié dessus en ronronnant joyeusement avant de finalement se rouler en boule tandis que Janet se lance dans un monologue sans début ni fin que je n’écoute absolument pas. Inutile, elle a juste besoin que je hoche la tête de temps en temps. Le pire est passé, elle a lâché l’affaire et puisque sa curiosité n’a pas été satisfaite, elle va repartir sous peu. 

« Mais je vais être en retard pour…des trucs. Bye ma chérie, prends soin de toi et n’oublie pas : tu peux tout me dire. »

Avec un sourire de marraine fée, ma voisine finit enfin par ramasser son manteau et partir, claquant la porte un brin trop violemment pour son image de délicate petite femme en sucre. Je lève les bras en l’air en poussant un « yes !! » muet, attend quelques minutes pour être sûre que Janet ne reviendra pas et décide de laisser sortir mon colocataire.

« C’est bon, le danger est passé. Vous pouvez venir… »

Inutile de parler trop fort, je suis sûre qu’il a entendu. Il fut sage, c’est plutôt un bon signe pour l’avenir. En l’attendant, je caresse la tête de mon chat.

« Merci de m’avoir servi d’alibi, tu es arrivé à point nommé. »

« De rien. »

Oh l’enfoiré… Le chat sur mes genoux s’étire avant de disparaître pour laisser la place au plus grand manipulateur/opportuniste/salaud de l’univers, étendu sur moi et visiblement très fier de sa plaisanterie. Dans un sursaut, je me jette à l’autre bout du canapé avant de me lever pour mettre encore plus de distance. Pour parfaire le ridicule, mon chat (le vrai) déboule comme une fusée en coursant un bouchon en plastique. D’accord…je me suis fait avoir. Il est temps de ramener le dieu chez lui. Le plus tôt sera le mieux. 

« La Floride, hein ? Qu’est-ce qu’on attend ?! »


	4. Voyage, voyage...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'histoire change de décor.....littéralement. Et ce n'est pas forcément aussi classe que dans les légendes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'auteur et les personnages s'excusent pour l'absurdité de ce plan. Fallait bien trouver quelque chose.

Du voyage en Floride, il n’y a pas grand-chose à dire. Pas par fainéantise mais parce que ce fut un trajet extrêmement ennuyeux. Même si l’idée de passer de longues heures de voiture avec un dieu nordique pouvait sembler amusante, il ne s’est rien passé de palpitant. Au fond, je ne m’en plains pas. Nous n’avons presque pas parlé, écoutant la radio pour éviter d’avoir à faire la conversation. A vrai dire, c’est surtout moi qui me suis fermée comme une huître et, poliment, mon passager a respecté le silence. Plus d’une journée de voyage et quelques heures de sommeil dans la voiture plus tard, nous arrivions à St Augustine. 

Un soleil de plomb flamboie au-dessus de nos têtes, me faisant immédiatement regretter la fraîcheur de mon appartement. Essayant autant que possible de fuir la chaleur, je suis aussi à l’aise qu’un homard dans un jacuzzi. Loki fait claquer sa portière, arrange ses cheveux devenus cuivrés pour le rendre moins reconnaissable. A mon humble avis, une simple casquette et des lunettes de soleil auraient suffi mais autant le laisser faire joujou. 

« Alors, expliquez-moi, comment un parc sur le thème de la Fontaine de Jouvence pourrait vous permettre de rejoindre Asgard ? »

Pas que je mette en doute son plan de génie mais il ne me semble pas que les vikings aient beaucoup à voir avec les colons espagnols du XVIème siècle. Gardant le silence pendant quelques instants, Loki regarde un panneau, légèrement perplexe lui aussi quant à la logique. 

« Selon la légende, un des premiers gardiens du Bifrost aurait fui sur Terre pour passer le reste de son immortalité ici. Il serait à l’origine du mythe de la Fontaine. Peut-être. C’est totalement absurde mais possible. Et puis, mon frère a bien atterri au Nouveau-Mexique, ce n’est pas plus sensé… »

En gros, il n’en sait rien mais il tente quand même…Je suppose que ça fait partie de sa personnalité, ce côté joueur. Bref…si ça peut permettre de le renvoyer au loin et de retrouver le calme de mon quotidien, ça me convient très bien. En avant pour la Fontaine de Jouvence. Même si ça reste totalement stupide. Mais parfois, les événements n’ont pas de sens, il faut se laisser porter par le fil de l’histoire et se concentrer sur le plus important. 

Quelques familles nous dépassent pour foncer vers le guichet d’entrée, groupe bruyant d’enfants bavards, de mères exténuées et de poussettes encombrées. Plusieurs regards s’attardent sur le jeune homme qui m’accompagne, le détaillant de la tête aux pieds avec appréciation. Pour la discrétion, on repassera. Une adolescente se tourne vers sa sœur tandis que nous patientions pour les billets, se demandant tout haut si ce beau gosse est un mannequin ou un acteur. Et aussi pourquoi il est accompagné d’un boudin. Pff… Je paye nos entrées, l’air légèrement pincé (boudin…non mais tu t’es vue ?) et presse le pas pour m’éloigner des autres. Absolument pas gêné d’être le centre de l’attention, Loki prend son temps pour me rejoindre, adressant un sourire éclatant aux deux demoiselles qui gloussent bêtement. Pitié, achevez-moi. 

« Peut-être devrais-je rester un peu plus longtemps dans les environs. »

« N’y pensez même pas. Allons à votre portail ou je ne sais quoi. Maintenant. »

Mon agacement est plus que visible, pour le plus grand plaisir du jeune homme qui ricane légèrement avant de m’emboiter le pas, partant à l’opposé du reste de la foule et de la Fontaine de Jouvence. Au lieu de nous enfoncer dans la reproduction de colonie espagnole, nous empruntons des chemins de terre sans ombre, mettant peu à peu une distance entre nous et le reste du monde. Nos chaussures craquent sur la terre sablonneuse et la chaleur ambiante m’agace, surtout quand je pense aux touristes qui doivent être bien au frais dans la grotte artificielle représentant la Fontaine. Néanmoins, je m’abstiens de râler, continuant de le suivre en marchant vite jusqu’à arriver à un ponton donnant sur une sorte de lac. Ou du moins, ce qui ressemble à une grande flaque. Mieux vaut que je retienne toutes les questions et moqueries qui me piquent les lèvres, Loki semble tout à fait sérieux et concentré. 

« Ce n’est pas Skidbladnir mais ça fera l’affaire… »

L’air sûr de lui, il descend jusque dans l’eau, m’indiquant d’un signe de tête un petit bateau de bois qui m’a tout l’air d’être de la déco. Ce qui n’empêche pas le dieu de grimper dedans, commençant à dénouer les cordages comme s’il était maître à bord. Sans vraiment y penser, je monte après lui, hausse les épaules quand il darde sur moi un regard surpris. A vrai dire, je ne veux pas en finir maintenant, ce serait trop tôt. Et puis, pourquoi pas ? Je n’ai pas l’intention de l’accompagner chez lui mais je peux toujours voir ce qu’il compte faire. Ça promet d’être intéressant. 

Peut-être que je devrais m’inquiéter de la tournure que prennent les événements ; après tout, nous sommes en train de voler un bateau et je suis presque sûre que nous sommes hors de la zone de visite autorisée…mais au fond, ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid, à croire que l’alien déteint sur moi. Le vent étant quasi absent, nous nous armons de rames (pour un élément de décor, c’est plutôt complet) et pénétrons la surface de l’eau à l’unisson pour nous éloigner de la berge. La tâche est d’ailleurs bien plus facile que je ne l’aurais cru : l’embarcation file rapidement sur l’onde trouble, naviguant au milieu de la vase et des quelques touffes de végétation aquatique. Le regard fixé sur l’horizon, Loki semble guetter quelque chose avec impatience, le bout de ses doigts pianotant sur le manche de sa rame. J’ai beau scruter les alentours, je n’aperçois rien de particulier, encore moins un portail menant vers un monde inconnu. 

Peu à peu, le bateau finit pourtant par ralentir puis s’arrêter, nous laissant statiques au milieu de nulle part. D’après l’expression de mon compagnon de voyage, ce n’est pas lui qui nous a fait stopper mais il ne semble pas plus inquiet que cela. Au contraire, il se redresse avec un sourire satisfait et entreprend de se pencher à l’avant de l’embarcation en tâtant la coque, comme s’il cherchait quelque chose, un nœud dans le bois par exemple. Intriguée, j’esquisse un mouvement pour apercevoir ce qu’il fabrique, faisant tanguer le bateau. 

« Restez en arrière pour ne pas nous déséquilibrer, j’ai besoin d’un contrepoids… »

Sans s’expliquer davantage, Loki se penche un peu plus, me laissant légèrement vexée d’être traitée de contrepoids. Ne pouvant rien faire d’autre qu’attendre, je regarde les alentours, essayant d’évaluer combien de temps il me faudra pour retourner à la voiture une fois le dieu parti. J’espère simplement que le bateau se laissera manœuvrer aussi facilement qu’à l’aller, l’idée d’être trouvée par le personnel du parc ou même la police ne m’enchante pas.   
Une lueur verte éclaire soudain la surface de l’eau, attirant mon attention. Penché au maximum par-dessus bord, Loki garde sa main immergée, semble guetter quelque chose tandis qu’une lueur d’excitation naît dans ses prunelles. 

« Normalement, il aurait fallu du sang d’Asgardien ou de Vane pour ouvrir la porte, le mien ne peut pas fonctionner. Alors j’ai dû…ruser. »

Sans qu’il ait à l’énoncer clairement, je comprends qu’il veut parler de ses dons magiques, même si je ne cherche pas à comprendre ce qu’il a fait précisément. Je suis plutôt curieuse de savoir ce qui va se passer, surtout que la lueur verte s’est déjà estompée, sans que le bateau se soit mis à remuer, le ciel à gronder ou l’eau à bouillonner. Je lance un regard sceptique au dieu, quelque part désireuse de le voir échouer (il est si arrogant). Ce dernier se contente de froncer les sourcils en regardant l’eau, attendant toujours que quelque chose se produise. Le calme ambiant lui répond, presque moqueur.

Brusquement, son bras s’enfonce un peu plus dans l’onde opaque, comme si une force voulait l’attirer vers le fond. Déséquilibré, Loki bascule par-dessus bord et je n’ai que le temps de le rattraper maladroitement par une cheville en espérant pouvoir le tirer en arrière. Malheureusement, ça ne sert qu’à m’éjecter du bateau en même temps que lui, l’eau trouble se refermant sur nous en un instant. Une obscurité totale nous entoure alors que nous coulons toujours plus profond, bien trop profond pour un lac si modeste. Instinctivement, je ferme les yeux et m’agrippe un peu plus fort à Loki, me demandant si je vais finalement mourir noyée parce qu’il a fait une fausse manip. 

Sans crier gare, nous cessons d’être tirés vers le bas et remontons comme des bouchons de liège, la pression de l’eau se retirant de mon visage en même temps que la lumière frappe mes paupières. J’ouvre les yeux, surprise, et ma première pensée est que je suis morte et que c’est à ça que ressemble ce que certains appellent «Le Paradis ». La Floride a fait place à un décor rocheux totalement inconnu, composé de falaises et de quelques conifères comme si je me trouvais en montagne. La chaleur étouffante a disparu, remplacée par une agréable brise qui ride la surface de l’eau, à présent claire. Un cri de victoire résonne près de moi tandis que Loki écarte de son visage quelques mèches mouillées et admire le paysage avant d’avancer vers la rive rocheuse qui nous fait face. Hébétée pour ne pas dire figée, je reste immobile, de l’eau jusqu’aux épaules sans y prêter attention. Suis-je vraiment dans un autre monde ? Nous avons voyagé à travers l’espace ? Comment je vais rentrer chez moi ? Et la voiture…le parking va coûter super cher…

Le dieu asgardien se rend compte de mon choc et me prend doucement par le bras pour m’entraîner vers la terre ferme. Je ne lui oppose aucune résistance, regarde distraitement la végétation alentour, le ciel où brille deux soleils, les gouttes d’eau qui ruissellent le long du cou de Loki. Ce n’est qu’une fois au sec que je retrouve mes esprits et reprend pied, comme si sentir la terre ferme me faisait du bien. Me fixant comme s’il craignait que je ne pique une crise ou m’évanouisse, Loki me parle d’un ton presque bienveillant mais sans aucune trace de moquerie sous-jacente.

« Tout va bien, nous ne courrons pas de danger. Respirez. Ça va aller ? »

Sa gentillesse inhabituelle me pique et me réveille tout à fait, me faisant me sentir ridicule comme une stupide damoiselle en détresse. J’ai perdu mon sang-froid, ça n’arrivera plus. De peur que ma voix ne tremble, je me contente de hocher la tête avec le plus de conviction possible et m’écarte du jeune homme en essorant mon t-shirt. Me voilà sur une autre planète…ok, passons à la suite.   
Loki laisse retomber sa main, semble réfléchir quelques instants à ma réaction, avant de m’indiquer un chemin serpentant à travers les sapins jusqu’en haut d’une montagne. Mon instinct me souffle que l’ascension risque de ne pas me plaire, n’étant pas une grande sportive. 

« Nous allons rejoindre le village le plus proche, c’est à une heure de marche. Au moins, ça laissera le temps à nos vêtements de sécher. » 

Sans attendre ma réponse, il se met en marche, nullement perturbé d’avoir voyagé entre les mondes. Peut-être qu’il a l’habitude, ça doit être comme prendre le bus pour lui. En plus complexe tout de même, devoir naviguer au milieu de la vase en Floride, c’est particulier. Faisant fi de l’eau qui fait chuinter mes chaussures, j’entreprends donc de suivre mon étrange guide jusqu’où il souhaitera me conduire. Après tout, ce n’est pas comme si j’avais un autre choix. Le même silence s’installe entre nous, aussi pesant que dans la voiture, uniquement interrompu par nos respirations. Heureusement pour nous (mais surtout pour moi), la pente n’est pas très raide et nous avançons à un bon rythme. Les soleils sèchent nos habits sans nous étouffer de leur chaleur et je retrouve peu à peu mon entrain, admirant le paysage si pur. Si la roche n’avait pas un léger éclat bronze, j’aurais pu me croire sur Terre, lors d’une randonnée. 

Enfin, nous arrivons devant une grotte, à moins qu’il ne s’agisse d’un tunnel dans la montagne. Loki ajuste sa tenue et m’adresse un demi-sourire pour me signifier que nous arrivons à destination. Pendant un bref instant, il semble sur le point de dire quelque chose mais se retient, semblant se délecter du suspens qui commence à monter. L’inquiétude a fait place à une curiosité impatiente et je jette des coups d’œil à l’arche rocheuse dans l’espoir d’apercevoir quelque chose. Mon guide improvisé ne me fait pas attendre plus longtemps et m’emboite le pas dans la grotte, marchant rapidement tandis que mon cœur bat plus fort. Arrivée au bout du tunnel, je cours presque tant je suis excitée et ça ne rend ma réaction que plus comique lorsque je m’arrête net en découvrant ce qui se cache au bout de la galerie. Loki me rejoint, amusé par mon visage qui exprime une surprise mêlée de ravissement comme un enfant à Disneyland. 

« Bienvenue sur Vanaheim »


	5. A whole new world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Immergés dans un nouvel univers, nos deux compagnons d'infortune pourraient se dévoiler plus que prévu...

Creusé dans le flanc de la montagne et s’étendant sur un plateau rocheux, un village s’étale sous mes yeux, insoupçonnable. Le contraste entre le décor extérieur, calme et primitif, et la ville si animée me laisse bouchée-bée, comment aurais-je pu imaginer qu’une cité se cachait dans la montagne ? A en croire les divers étals qui encombrent les rues, ce doit être jour de marché. L’ensemble est à la fois surprenant et étrangement familier, toutes les planètes ont donc leur jour de marché ? Leur place publique ?

L’effervescence ambiante a quelque chose de rassurant, il est si facile d’être invisible au milieu d’une foule. Les gens vont et viennent sans nous prêter attention, font leurs emplettes, tirent leurs enfants par la main, comme partout. Nullement dépaysé, Loki trace sa route au milieu de tout ce monde, me jetant régulièrement des coups d’œil pour s’assurer que je le suis toujours. Il fait bien car je peine à rester concentrée. C’est un nouveau monde…une nouvelle planète sur laquelle je déambule ! Les visages que je croise me surprennent, à la fois semblables à ceux des Asgardiens ou des humains et plus allongés, les traits fins comme une esquisse. J’ai toutes les peines du monde à baisser les yeux pour ne pas les dévisager de trop, il faut que j’en apprenne plus sur ce monde, ses habitants, leur vie… Moi qui n’ai jamais ressenti l’envie de partir en voyage, je brûle d’impatience de découvrir Vanaheim et ses peuples.

Une main se referme sans violence sur mon bras pour m’empêcher de partir à la dérive, Loki s’est arrêté et m’indique ce qui semble être une petite boutique, enfoncée entre deux maisons. Difficile de distinguer de quoi il s’agit, la devanture est bien sombre… Je l’interroge du regard, non sans m’être dégagée auparavant. 

« J’ai besoin d’une ou deux petites choses alors restez ici. A mon retour, nous chercherons où passer la nuit. Ne vous éloignez pas. »

« Vous avez peur que je fasse une bêtise ? »

«Attendez-moi avant d’en faire une, je ne voudrais pas rater la fête. »

Le jeune homme sourit avant de partir, faisant bruisser sa cape autour de ses jambes en disparaissant dans la foule. L’éclat doré de ses cheveux se perd un bref instant avant qu’il ne rejoigne la boutique et ne s’y engouffre. Je suppose qu’il ne me reste plus qu’à passer le temps. Les gens continuent d’affluer, quelle chance que ce soit jour de marché. Plusieurs langues que je ne comprends pas claquent et s’élèvent, certaines chantantes, d’autres plus rudes. Je perçois aussi un peu d’anglais mêlé de celte, dans la bouche d’une femme qui, les bras nus, ferre un cheval sans sembler déployer le moindre effort. Des hommes à la peau cuivrée exhibent avec fierté des pierres comme s’il s’agissait de trophées, les essuient sur leur tunique. 

C’est alors que mon regard est attiré par l’éclat d’une armure dorée, voyante au milieu des vêtements sombres et finement brodés. Un garde, si j’en crois le casque et l’air sérieux, ce qui déclenche immédiatement ma sonnette d’alarme intérieure. Vous savez, celle qui vous fait vous crisper en présence d’un flic même si vous n’avez rien à vous reprocher. Sauf que là, je suis probablement l’équivalent d’un sans-papiers alors il y a de quoi paniquer. Nos regards se croisent, il vient vers moi et je lutte de toutes mes forces pour ne pas m’enfuir (quoi de plus suspect ?) tout en jetant des coups d’œil vers la boutique. Mais non, aucune trace de Loki. Il n’est jamais là quand on a besoin de lui… Le garde arrive à ma hauteur, me détaille de la tête aux pieds, ne loupant rien de ma tenue…terrienne et de mon sourire crispé. 

\- Bonjour Madame, vous n’êtes pas d’ici, je présume. »  
\- Oui…je suis en touriste. » Que répondre d’autre ?  
\- Et vous êtes accompagnée ? »  
\- C’est pour un sondage ? » Mais qu’est-ce qui me prend ?! Réponds « non » et ça suffit…

Le soldat me regarde fixement pendant de longues secondes avant de porter la main à sa ceinture. Oh mon dieu, il va dégainer son épée, me mettre en état d’arrestation pour insolence ? Errance ? Port de baskets non autorisé ? L’idée de finir mes jours dans une geôle extraterrestre rend soudain ce voyage beaucoup moins amusant. Dans l’attente, je me raidis et guette la main du soldat comme s’il allait lâcher une bombe. Mais non, il sort ce qui semble être un portrait qu’il me présente et dont je reconnais le modèle sans hésiter.

« Avez-vous vu ce dieu ? »

Peint avec une certaine justesse sur un parchemin enluminé, le visage de Loki me fait face, l’air fier et intelligent dans son armure finement ciselée. Ses cheveux courts…ça doit remonter à bien longtemps. Il avait l’air heureux.   
Le visage fermé, je fais mine de prendre mon temps pour examiner le portrait avant de relever la tête, l’air sincèrement désolée.

« Non, je vois qui c’est mais je ne l’ai jamais croisé. Désolée de ne pas vous être d’une grande aide. »

Peut-être que je devrais me raviser, pourquoi mentir à un garde ? C’est même idiot de faire confiance au dieu de la malice au détriment d’un représentant de l’ordre (même si ce n’est pas de ma planète). Mais je ne me vois pas trahir Loki, c’est à lui de manifester sa présence. Le garde fait une nouvelle tentative, affichant une conscience professionnelle légèrement crispante.

\- Vous êtes sûre ? Il peut se déguiser et changer d’apparence en produisant une lumière verte. C’est un homme dangereux, si vous savez quoi que ce soit…   
\- Je vous le dirais mais, hélas, je n’ai rien aperçu qui corresponde à votre description. Si jamais c’est le cas, je donnerais l’alerte. 

C’est qu’il serait presque collant… Heureusement, le soldat semble lâcher l’affaire, me salue avant de tourner les talons. Il a raison sur toute la ligne, évidemment. Mais tant qu’à faire, je préfère garder « l’homme dangereux » de mon côté, mieux vaut l’avoir devant moi que de devoir surveiller mes arrières. Même si je le fais déjà. J’espère ne pas regretter d’avoir gardé le silence. 

Il ne faut pas longtemps pour que l’intéressé revienne, les mains vides, apparemment content de lui. De le voir met fin à mes doutes, j’ai bien fait de me taire. D’ailleurs, je me surprends à ne pas lui faire part de l’intervention du garde, je ne saurais dire pourquoi. Loki ne semble pas sur le qui-vive, me demande avec son habituelle moquerie au fond des yeux si je n’ai rien fait de répréhensible en son absence. C’est plutôt à lui qu’il faut poser la question… 

« Venez, j’ai quelque chose à vous montrer. »

D’un signe de tête, il m’invite à le suivre vers une petite rue, proposition qui déclenche immédiatement l’alerte rouge dans mon cerveau et me fait me crisper.

« Je me méfie maintenant ou j’attends un peu ? »

Le dieu roule des yeux en me voyant reculer au lieu d’avancer vers lui, s’engouffre sans m’attendre dans le passage vide pour disparaître à un embranchement. Et comme une enfant, je me décide à le suivre, curieuse au fond de savoir ce qu’il peut bien avoir à me montrer. 

[Les filles, nous savons que ce n’est pas une chose à faire avec un inconnu, même s’il propose des bonbons. Ne reproduisez pas ça chez vous]

Adossé à une sorte de mur bas, mon guide improvisé me jette un coup d’œil avant de reporter son attention sur le paysage et pour le coup, je reste muette. Construite dans la roche, j’avais bien compris que la ville dans laquelle nous nous trouvons était à flanc de montagne mais je ne me doutais pas que la vue était si…magnifique. Une forêt immense s’étend jusqu’à l’horizon entre deux plaines, chaque vert rendu plus profond par le coucher de soleil qui baigne le panorama d’une lueur fauve. Vers l’Est, les montagnes découpent des formes sombres, majestueuses dans le ciel encore hésitant entre l’ambre et le violet. C’est un spectacle absolument grandiose… 

Quelque chose d’indistinct me pousse à quitter la contemplation de cette scène pour poser un regard sur mon voisin. Ses boucles, embrasées par le crépuscule, font ressortir son visage comme un masque d’or, un masque étonnement triste. Les yeux tournés vers l’horizon, Loki semble perdu dans ses pensées, comme affligé par un souvenir douloureux. Le silence s’installe, étrange de tension devant un si beau spectacle. 

« Ma mère venait d’un pays magnifique… »

Ces paroles n’étaient qu’un murmure, une simple pensée à haute voix, mais elles résonnent de chagrin dans le calme ambiant. Les rayons solaires accrochent un éclat brillant qui file sur la joue du dieu, unique goutte de peine qu’il laisse échapper. Sans réfléchir, je pose une main sur son bras, doucement, en me faisant toute petite. Nous restons comme ça quelques instants, figés dans le jour qui décline. Puis Loki se reprend, sourit ironiquement comme s’il avait honte de songer à sa mère et se redresse.

« Il est temps de trouver où dormir. »

L’instant étant rompu, je me recule, hoche la tête avant de le suivre pour retourner au village où les gens commencent à se disperser, la journée se termine. Je suis à la fois encore pleine d’émerveillement et un peu mélancolique, ça passera.

Dénicher une auberge s’avère plus aisé que prévu et je me retrouve bientôt à grimper un petit escalier de bois sombre, précédant mon partenaire de voyage dans une petite chambre moyenâgeuse. Une petite table, des chaises, un lit et un paravent dissimulant un nécessaire de toilette, c’est très simple mais excitant, j’ai l’impression d’avoir remonté le temps. J’accepte peut-être avec un peu trop d’aisance de me trouver dans un monde étrange, loin de tout ce que je connais, avec pour seul compagnon un dieu aussi séduisant qu’indigne de confiance.   
Ce dernier balaye la pièce d’un coup d’œil, hausse un sourcil amusé devant l’unique lit mais sans faire de commentaire. Il n’est pas temps de réfléchir à ce genre de petit détail, pour l’heure, j’ai faim. Chose que j’aurais voulu garder secrète mais qui résonne en un long gargouillis des plus inélégants. Pff…de toute manière, je passais déjà pour un estomac sur pattes alors tant pis, j’assume. Loki éclate de rire et rouvre la porte, me rassurant d’une voix trop douce pour être honnête.

« Moi aussi, je suis affamé. Restez-là, je vais chercher de quoi diner. »

Avec un sourire de gentleman, il s’éclipse, me laissant explorer à loisir la petite chambre et détailler le paysage qui s’étend derrière la fenêtre. Les deux soleils se couchent, baignant de feu les petites maisons et les montagnes à l’horizon. C’est définitivement une vue superbe… 

L’eau du pichet est fraiche tandis que je lave mes mains mais ça fait un bien fou. Je n’ai pas vraiment eu l’occasion de me reposer depuis que nous sommes partis pour la Floride. Songer au calme qu’était ma vie il y a encore quelques jours me fait rire, ça semble lointain. Tout ça à cause d’un dieu… Son visage triste me revient en mémoire, il n’est probablement pas temps de lui poser des questions, mieux vaut oublier ça. Mais c’était un moment très étrange… il cache beaucoup de choses, c’est certain. 

La porte grince sur ses gonds et je m’arrache à mes pensées pour venir décharger Loki de ce qui apparaît être un plateau contenant de quoi nous restaurer ainsi que du vin. Très Skyrim… C’est drôle comme il a l’air dans son élément ici, vêtu comme les villageois au dehors, avec la dague dissimulée sous sa cape en plus. Oui, je l’ai remarqué et ça ne m’a pas inquiété. Au contraire, je me suis surprise à l’imaginer en train de se battre avec. C’est tellement plus sexy qu’une grosse hache…mais je m’égare.

Alors qu’il tourne les talons pour aller arranger certains détails avec l’aubergiste, la petite voix qui continue de se méfier de Loki me rappelle à l’ordre. Depuis quand est-il du genre à gentiment apporter le diner ? Ça sonne beaucoup trop….faux. Peut-être faudrait-il prendre quelques précautions. Le plateau semble tout à fait normal, composé de pain, de fromage et de raisin, tout à fait inoffensif au demeurant. Le vin aussi semble sans danger mais j’ai vu Princess Bride suffisamment de fois pour me méfier. Tranquillement, je vide les gobelets d’étain dans la cruche avant de mélanger et de les remplir à nouveau. Si jamais Loki a glissé quelque chose dans mon verre, on partagera. Et si c’est du poison, son métabolisme divin le protégera…merde, je n’y avais pas pensé. 

Trop tard, il revient. Je n’ai que le temps de me jeter du côté de la fenêtre avant qu’il ne pénètre dans la chambre, arborant une expression d’innocence pure. Pour la première fois depuis notre départ, il laisse tomber les cheveux roux pour retrouver sa couleur d’origine sans que je puisse dire ce qui lui va le mieux. Ce n’est pas très important. Nous nous installons l’un en face de l’autre, tâchant d’avoir l’air naturel alors que nous sommes encore étrangers, malgré un mois de colocation. Le tout, c’est de ne pas laisser la conversation retomber. 

« Maintenant que vous êtes à Vanaheim, que comptez-vous faire ? »

Il m’a déjà expliqué que c’était un monde voisin d’Asgard mais cela ne veut pas dire qu’il existe un passage facile d’accès entre les deux royaumes. 

« Demain, je repartirai pour Asgard, ce ne sera plus très long avant que je n’y arrive. »

Plus flou, tu meurs mais il est probable que je ne puisse pas comprendre ce qu’il a en tête. A supposer que je sache ce qui s’y cache parce que, pour l’instant, je n’arrive pas à saisir ce qu’il cherche à faire pour retourner sur sa planète. Le silence retombe tandis que nous mangeons et buvons, moi tâchant de ne pas trop le regarder, lui ne se donnant pas cette peine. Au bout d’un moment, je fronce les sourcils et lâche d’un coup.

\- Vous n’avez aucun plan, n’est-ce pas ?   
\- Non. 

Surpris par sa propre réponse, Loki dissimule son trouble en avalant un grain de raisin, le faisant basculer avec le bout de sa langue d’une façon absolument scandaleuse et déconcertante. Pas assez cependant pour me faire oublier ce qu’il vient d’avouer : il n’a aucune idée de ce qu’il va faire ensuite. Ça ne m’étonne qu’à moitié mais quand même, ce n’est pas rassurant. 

« Pourquoi m’avoir suivi ? »

Dans la demi-obscurité de la chambre, ça sonne un peu comme un interrogatoire de film policier, sauf que je n’ai rien à cacher. Il risque d’être déçu, mes réponses sont aussi floues et décevantes que les siennes.

« Une pointe de curiosité. Et puis, je n’ai pas vraiment eu le choix. Qu’est-ce que vous comptez faire de moi ? »

C’est vrai que je ne lui ai pas encore posé la question. Nul doute que je l’encombre en restant dans ses pattes mais d’un autre côté, aucun de nous n’a choisi cette situation et si je l’ai hébergé pendant un mois, il peut bien accepter de me servir de guide le temps de rentrer chez moi. 

« Je pense attendre que vous soyez endormie et vous laissez ici en partant avec le cheval que je viens d’acheter. Attendez… »

Cette fois-ci, le jeune homme porte la main à sa bouche un bref instant, surpris. Son regard se pose sur le vin une fraction de seconde, un geste qui me conforte dans l’idée qu’il était trop gentil pour être sincère. Je tente ma chance, désireuse de vérifier ce que je commence à soupçonner. 

« Qu’avez-vous mis dans mon verre ? » 

Une phrase que personne n’a envie de prononcer… 

« De l’herbe de Forseti, pour vous faire avouer d’éventuels secrets », dit-il avec désinvolture. 

Ce type ferait des ravages durant un rencard… Le stratagème me surprend mais on ne peut pas lui reprocher de se méfier, on ne peut pas dire que nos rapports soient fondés sur la confiance. D’ailleurs, que Loki ait été pris à son propre piège pourrait être une occasion fabuleuse…

Le calme revient déjà sur le visage du dieu, il a l’art de toujours retrouver contenance. Ses doigts fins jouent avec un grain de raisin alors qu’il se penche en arrière, visiblement en train de réfléchir à comment garder l’avantage. Nous nous jaugeons comme deux duettistes pendant quelques instants avant que Loki ne me sourit, déclenchant un frisson le long de mon dos. 

\- Bien joué. Je suis impressionné. »  
\- Ce sera donc une soirée Vérité »  
\- J’ai hâte de commencer. Mais ne posez pas de question dont vous n’êtes pas sûre de vouloir connaître la réponse. »


End file.
